


Talks

by taelynhawker



Category: Schitt’s Creek
Genre: Deep Conversations, M/M, Romance, and as David puts it, necking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 15:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taelynhawker/pseuds/taelynhawker
Summary: They’ve put off talking about their pasts for too long.





	Talks

They can’t put it off forever. This conversation. The short talk in David’s motel room isn’t enough, Patrick knows that. He knows David might think it was, because he knows David doesn’t want to tell him about his own past. David avoids it whenever possible and when he does share it’s usually out of nowhere and in the middle of some other conversation, or at a time when Patrick can’t dig deeper.

He also knows because Stevie had made such a face when he’d been talking to her during he and David’s break. The kind of face that said; are you sure you want to go there because there’s no coming back from there.

But it has to happen. And it can’t happen at Ray’s, or the motel, or even the store. There can’t be interruptions or places for David to hide. Or for Patrick to hide. There isn’t much in the way of romantic places in Schitt’s Creek so Patrick packs up a basket of snacks and wines and picks up David on a whim and drives. It makes David crazy that Patrick won’t tell him where they’re going or why. Patrick gives him complete control over the music and that settles him a bit.

It’s dark by the time they get to the camp grounds but Patrick has planned it that way. They’re not staying, he can’t even imagine suggesting such a thing as camping to David. But the moon is full and the stars are bright and the only other people camping are far enough away that all he can see is their campfires. It’s nice and it’s peaceful and it’s the kind of place Patrick doubts David has ever really gone.

“Oh my god,” David says. “You’re going to kill me and leave my body for bears to eat, aren’t you?”

Patrick gives him a flat look and shakes his head, climbing out and grabbing the food from the backseat.

“I would never let bears eat your body,” he promises, as David finally climbs out of the car, eyes still a little suspicious as he looks around.

That expression shifts though, as David’s head lifts and he looks above them. Patrick can hear the moment his breath catches and the slow way he releases it. That surprised David noise. Patrick loves that noise. He hears it a lot, mostly when he’s brave enough to try new sex things, but also when he’s honest with David about how much he cares about him and how beautiful Patrick thinks he is.

David, for all his confidence and swagger, is deeply insecure. That’s another reason this conversation has to happen. Patrick needs to know exactly what demons he’s fighting here. And maybe David needs to know some of his.

“I brought your favorite wine,” he says finally. “Some snacks. A blanket. I just wanted to be away from everyone else.”

Which is the truth. The words We Need To Talk are not words he plans on using because the last thing he needs is for David to dive right into panic. Patrick imagines the panic will come, but he’d rather not start off that way.

Right now David is looking at him with that sweet eyed, half smile expression that Patrick loves so much. And he does love him, oh he knows he loves him, but he also knows saying those words right now would induce a different kind of panic.

“So you’re trying to seduce me?” David says, a little coy, and then gestures around them, features twisting into something a little more concerned and judgmental. “You know this is the start of a horror film, right?”

Patrick rolls his eyes. “I’ll make sure you’re the first to fall,” he promises. “Come on, David.”

He starts off away from the car, where there’s a grassy little spot, and starts setting up the blanket. The night is cool but not cold and for the moment not windy either. So he gets the blanket settled and lights two large candles in jars that he took from the store. Between the moon and starlight and the candles, he can clearly see David when he finally joins him.

“This is really sweet,” David says, taking out the food and setting it up at one corner of the large blanket.

It’s not much. Cheese and crackers and some fruit. Wine. He settles on the blanket and watches David unpack it, knowing he’d want it his way anyway. He couldn’t stop smiling. Even knowing that this conversation might not be the most fun, he’s glad to be away from everyone and everything, with David.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” David asks, finally coming to stretch out next to Patrick, putting his head in Patrick’s lap.

Patrick smiles and looks down at him, lets his fingers trace over David’s cheek, down his neck. David shivers and Patrick can’t help the way want hits him hard. He always wants David. Even if they’re going slow, it’s not for lack of wanting David.

“I’m just glad we’re... done with our break.” It wasn’t a break up. It had just been a misstep. “I’m glad you’re here. With me.”

He bends down and presses a kiss to David’s lips, lips that were smiling sweetly. He lingers there, kissing David, until his neck and back complains.

“So you brought me out here to neck with me?” David asks, smiling wider now.

“Mmm, that,” he hums. “And also because I want to tell you more... about Rachel. About what happened and why she came here.”

As expected, Davis sits up, fussing with his sweater. He reaches for the wine, opening one and pouring a glass. He downs half of it like a shot. He’s shaking his head slightly. He moves so fast Patrick doesn’t have any shot of grabbing onto him and keeping him still.

“We don’t have to get into that,” David says, finally, and Patrick reaches out to take his hand. “We’re fine. It’s fine.”

Patrick shifts to sit closer to David, keeping a tight hold on his hand. “We are fine. But I want us to be better than just fine. And I know, David, I know that you don’t want to talk about your past. And I know you’ve been hurt, but I don’t want these things to be surprises. I should have told you about Rachel.”

David is still shaking his head. His hand in Patrick’s is tense. Patrick brings it to his lips, kissing his fingers.

“No one is going to come back for me,” David says finally. “So it doesn’t really matter.”

He doesn’t sound bitter. Resigned maybe. Trying for flippant. And somehow that’s worse. If he sounded angry or sad it would mean he didn’t think he deserved all the shitty treatment.

“Stevie is probably the only person I’ve ever slept with who actually wanted to stay in my life. She’s also the only person who slept with me even though I was dirt poor and worth nothing. And you already know Stevie, and we already know she and I are not ever happening again. So. Are you hungry? I’m starving.”

He goes to move but Patrick pulls him back. He grasps David’s face in his hands. His thumbs run over his cheeks. David is looking anywhere but at him.

“First of all, everyone who ever just used you for money or sex,” Patrick begins. “You have to know that they’re the ones who are worthless. They gave up someone amazing because they didn’t look any deeper than that. You’re worth a lot more than any amount of money or, or sex.”

He hates that David thinks this. And even if he isn’t admitting that he did, it’s obvious. He might not think Patrick would do something like that, but he still acts like he would deserve it if Patrick did.

“You’re only saying that cause we haven’t had sex yet,” David jokes weakly.

“David.” David’s face goes serious and he looks down. Patrick just wants to hold him, so he moves closer and wraps his arms around him. “You’re worth more than that.” 

David lets his head rest on Patrick’s shoulder. For a long moment they’re quiet. Patrick worries. Maybe this is too much. David’s hand starts to pluck at Patrick’s shirt, Patrick forces himself to stay quiet.

“I did a lot of things with a lot of people. Sometimes I did things because I knew that was all they wanted, even if I... didn’t.” David’s voice is quiet, hesitant. “I took people places. I bought them things. Sometimes... sometimes that made them stay a little while longer.” He turns his head into Patrick’s shoulder and breaths deep. “But they always left. I’ve been left in hotel rooms, in foreign countries, in the middle of parties I brought them to. Even if they did technically want to be... with me, they would want open relationship and even if I didn’t, I would agree to it.”

There’s a long silence after that and Patrick presses a kiss to the top of David’s head. He waits but when nothing else is forthcoming, he takes a deep breath and pulls David tighter against him.

“You didn’t deserve that-“

“I wasn’t who I am now,” David interrupts. Almost manic. “I mean, not that I’m- but I was- you would not have liked me.”

“Lies and slander,” Patrick interjects, and feels David huff a laugh. “No matter who you think you were. You didn’t deserve that. And I’m never going to do anything like that to you. All I want is you. You and our store. Okay? Not money or things or parties or anyone else. Just you.”

David swallows hard and nods. He lifts his head finally and presses a soft kiss to Patrick’s lips. Patrick’s hand curls around the side of his face and their eyes meet.

“Okay,” David says finally.

“You’re so beautiful, David,” he says softly. “The first time I saw you, the way my heart skipped- I never felt that before. And when you kissed me that night in my car I couldn’t sleep. All I could think about was your lips and your hand on the back of my neck.” He kisses David, sweet and slow, and then draws back. “But it’s not just wanting you. You’re hilarious, sometimes even when you don’t mean to be. And you’re genuine, also often when you don’t want to be.” David makes a face but doesn’t pull away, Patrick smiles at him. “And you’re smart, you don’t even realize how smart you are.” 

David looks almost uncomfortable with the praise, his cheeks feel warm with flush and his eyes are looking up at the sky and not at Patrick but he doesn’t pull away. Patrick knows it’s hard for him to take genuine praise. When he does finally look at Patrick his eyes are wet. 

“I meant it when I told you that nothing felt right until you. I tried so hard with Rachel. It was supposed to be everything a guy is supposed to want from his life, me and her. My parents didn’t understand why I kept ending it and I didn’t understand why I kept letting it start again. Maybe because even if I wasn’t interested in Rachel, I was never interested in any other woman either. And then one day I just looked at her and felt like I was screaming inside of my head. So I left. I just packed up and moved. And then I met you, David. And no matter what those other people made you think you... you are life changing to me.”

David sniffs, eyes looking up, one hand wiping at the corner of them. Patrick’s face drops into a soft smile. He leans in to press a kiss to David’s cheek and his other. David’s fingers twist in the shoulders of Patrick’s shirt. He turns his head and kisses Patrick, surging closer, practically in Patrick’s lap. 

Patrick drops his hands to David’s hips and pulls him actually into his lap. He groans and tugs David even tighter. For a moment all he can think about his how broad David’s shoulders are, how long his fingers, the entirely masterful way his tongue parts Patrick’s lips and turns their kiss from something soft into something bordering on filthy. Patrick’s half hard by the time they pull away, panting, their foreheads press together. 

“How did you ever think you were straight?” David asks, half teasing but with a note of actual questioning. 

Patrick’s eyes open, looking into David’s. His hair is already mussed and his lips kiss swollen. Patrick shakes his head. He doesn’t know. Maybe he just needed someone as open and beautiful and real and ridiculous as David. Maybe he’d always known but never wanted to admit it. There is no denying it now. He didn’t want to. 

“Unsure,” he answers, voice soft and distracted because what he wanted was to kiss David again. “Unsure.”

He catches David’s lips again, one hand pushing up the back of David’s sweater, splaying across his lower back. David shivers and his lips part and Patrick licks all too eagerly into his mouth. Fuck, he loves kissing David. 

David pulls his mouth away, eyes bright with amusement rather than tears. “So I take it talk time is over?” David asks, his voice rough in a way that makes Patrick rock up into him..

Patrick hums in agreement and since he can’t kiss David’s lips, he latches onto his neck instead. He owes David a few hickeys after all. David moans but Patrick can still hear the laughter. 

“So it’s officially time for necking?”

Patrick makes a frustrated noise and bites a little too hard on David’s neck, making David moan again, hips jerking into Patrick. 

“Fuck,” David says, fingers curling around the back of Patrick’s head, encouraging. “Necking- necking is good.”

Patrick has to agree. As ridiculous as it is to even call it necking- only David, he thinks, only David- necking is very, very good.


End file.
